


Kindergarten; Freshman

by SleeplessBug



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), kindergarten - Fandom
Genre: I can't promise there isn't gonna be another timeloop but I can promise you there will be blood, Kid has an eye patch for reasons I probalby wont go into but :), probably from Nugget, so does Penny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Kid goes to his first day of Freshman year, to run into some old, well.He wouldn't call all of them friends, but most of them at least.





	1. Chapter 1

Kid stared up at the Highschool that stood before him, it had been years since the last loop, and since he had seen most of his friends (Minus Nugget). He took a deep breath, and took a step inside, he heard Nugget yelling for him within a few seconds.

"NUGGETS FRIEND KID!"

He looked at Nugget, who was running over to him, two figures in tow (Someone behind him as well)

It took him a few moments to realize who the three were.

"Cindy? Lily? Billy?"

"Hi, Kid!"

"Of course, who else?"

The twins replied in unison, well, all three spoke at the same time, Kid let out a small chuckle.

"Wow, haven't seen you guys since... hmm..."

After some thinking someone spoke from behind, causing Kid to jump and turn around.

"Five years for Cindy, Lily and Billy 6,"

"Penny?"

"Of course silly! You know any other robots?"

Kid chuckled, before turning and looking at the slowly growing group around him.

"Well uh... I wonder if everyone else is here?"

"I saw Carla earlier,"

"Nugget saw Felix and Theodore with Monty!"

"Me and Buggs walked here, I don't know where he went off too though,"

Kid nodded, hearing the bell ring.

"Well, I guess we should probably get to class,"

"Nugget agrees,"

The kids walked to class, before Nugget spoke up.

"This has been eating at Nugget's soul, is Kid's name really Kid?"

"Oh! No! It's uh, >̵͎̰̪̠͔͎̜̻̅̆̈́͑̀̎͆̉̀̆͊̇͘͘ͅu̶̡̡̝͖͇͍͖̪̦̝̠̫̻͇̙̜̙̫̫̅͋̈́͑̕̚͜ͅO̶̧̘̩̥̱̯̞͚̖͓͆̊̌̏̓̌͗̌̒̈́̀̌͋̈́̅̇̕,"

Cindy took a step back and blinked in suprise, Lily and Billy started to laugh, and Penny looked ready to malfunction.

"Kid, HOW DID YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!"


	2. 1st period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Monty

Kid entered his first-period class, eyes traced around the class before he sat next to the only person he recognized.

"Hey Kid, sitting next to me cause you don't know anyone?"

"Of course that's the reason I'm sitting next to you Monty,"

Monty pushed his glasses farther up his face, letting out a small chuckle.

"Also what's your next class?"

"Uhhh..."

Kid pulled out his schedule and stared down at it.

"Gym,"

Monty tapped on his phone and nodded.

"Well, you got class with Theodore and Felix next,"

"..."

"I asked them for their schedules,"

"Do you-"

"Yes,"

Kid handed over his schedule, Monty typed it into his phone, before handing it back.

"You also have Art with Jerome,"

Kid nodded as the teacher walk-in, Monty said one last thing before paying attention to the teacher.

"If you can get me a copy of the other's schedules I'll give you some money,"

Kid just gave him a thumbs up in response.


End file.
